Hourglass
by Alice De Blois
Summary: Miku is the Daughter of a famous Medium in England, when she sets out to complete another client's request in a Spiritual session, she finds the 'Hourglass' where she switches into another alternate universe to Panem, where there is 'The Hunt', a killing game, and Len is also here with her! How can they survive this Game? Heavily Inspired from The Hunger Games, rated M for safety


**New story~~~**

**This one was heavily inspired from THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**I love it very muchie, like totally obsessed with ittttt!**

**LOL, I know I've never been writing so much lately, Gomennnnn!**

**Disclaimer: Do you see me wearing Prada or Gucci? Well I would be if I **_**did**_** own The Hunger Games or Vocaloid.**

Hourglass

_Prologue_

"_The Choices you make decides your Fate."_

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Gong. It starts at 12. _

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock. The Arena is a clock._

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Survive your fate._

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Run for your lives_

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock. I am You._

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, You are Me._

"Miku," Shaking, and yelling? Where did the Tick Tock go?

"Miku!" The voice comes again, and the shaking is relentless and merciless.

"WHAT?" I splutter.

"It's time to go to Bloomsbury." My eyes adjust to the sudden flicker of headlamps near my bed.

"5 more minutes, please?" I groan.

"Get up, Piglet." A deep-voice says, stroking my hair.

I finally see who my intruder of sleep is, his perfect features, cool-blue eyes, silky hair tied up in a pony-tail and his chipmunk-like voice.

I curse under my breath and sigh for the umpteenth time.

"A very great way to wake me up, Mr Kagamine." I hiss.

"If only you would cooperate, Miss Hatsune." He smiles his signature smile, layered heavily with sarcasm.

"Get out of my room," I throw a pillow at him, "I'm not a casual lady, Mr Kagamine, and one doesn't simply show herself to a Man"

He chuckles and throws the pillow back, "I'm your childhood friend, we even bathe together in a bathtub one, I should have already seen _everything_."

"That was when we were little, now I need to get dressed, if you may, Mr Kagamine." I gesture to the door, chocking back a giggle I had been refraining to let out. Len hates the formal talk, but I just love to tease him about it.

"Have a pleasant dressing, Miku."

I heave a sigh of relief when he closes the door, tightening my corset; I chose a yellow dress with yellow polka dots.

Slipping my yellow high-heels I tie my hair into two pig-tails. I prefer Braids over Pig-tails, but Mum deems Braids as 'Un-Ladylike' and 'Un-Proper' for her _Customers_.

That's right. My Mum is a Medium, she calls it 'Spirit-Talk' I call it 'Lies and Cheating'.

She goes to prestigious Lords or Dames house to conduct a 'Spirit-Talk' with their deceased love-ones, and she'll always bring me and Len together with her.

One more thing to clarify, Len is an orphan. We found him at the streets in England when I was young, and my mother kept him, "That one is special." She always says.

* * *

"Miku! Hurry up! Stop Dilly-Dallying." Mum hollers from the Front-Door.

I run down the stairs, but what I get in return is a frown, "Manners, Miku!"

I frown back, "You should be more like Len, more lady-like, know where you are, you're not a boy and you can't do what you want! Miku, are you listening?" The time of the day again, Lecture about Kagamine Len.

As much as I love Len, I hate him back with the same might, my mom is always blabbering about Len this and Len that. Well, if she loves him so much, why can't she just marry him?

Comparing is not great for my health.

* * *

"Last call for Bloomsbury!" The Conduct Master yells, signaling the last call.

Bloomsbury is hell. Everything is dull and black, dull and black means death to me.

As the train steams on towards a bridge, the air suddenly gets chilly, I look out of the window, below us is just a body of a lake, and it disappears into the mist, our window frozen from the outside also becomes a piece of white.

That's when I see _it_. A slow motion at first, but in the corner of the window, I see the mist lifted off, in a un-natural way, a circling motion, a motion only a _Human_ can do, but that's impossible! We're outside, and below us is just a body of water!

I try moving to tell Len but I can't, I'm paralyzed. The motion continues for a few second more until it stops. It becomes clearer and the bony-skeleton-like fingers painted in a coat of teal reach for the window again, clawing, trying to break. I see a familiar colour of Olive skin and teal-green streaks of hair, a pair of Turquoise-coloured Eyes stares back at me, _begging, pleading, _Then I realized, she looked just like me.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out, I'm drowning, in air? The strange presence of this person, _Me_, is terrifying and at the same time, interesting, imagine if she could go to school for me, no more contact with those Stuck-up girls and- Snap out of it, Miku! This isn't a person! She's a _supernatural_ thing.

I try choking out another scream but I end up spluttering and crying at the same time.

That's when it all ends. The window turns back to its original misty form and the girl I've seen outside is gone.

Len pats my back, as I lean down and grasp my knees, my body shaking from my withdrawal of breathing – That was until I realized I wasn't breathing.

"Are you Okay?" Len asks.

I don't trust my voice to answer his question, and wave my hands at him. I hear him nodding and he sighs.

My mother shakes her head in disapproval, and looks out of the window, "Good –For-Nothing…" She mutters to herself, and I shut her off, not ready to hear her 'Sweet Nothings'.

"Bloomsbury!" The Conduct-Master screams-and I meant literally screaming at the top of his lungs till the point where I think he's going to break a wind-pipe- and we trudge down at the stop, Len carrying my Mother's luggage and me carrying mine.

I scan the place for any signs of myself but I see nothing but gray and dull, just like a the white and black movies Mum always brings me to watch.

"C'mon," Mum grabs my hands and hails a Taxi, telling the driver where to put us off.

**~End of Prologue~**

**I think I can squeeze a timing to update Chapter 1 tommorow, **_**maybe**_**.**

**Happy Youth Day btw!**


End file.
